


A Hundred Dollars

by HollyKasakabe



Category: White Collar
Genre: 1.2k, Cute, F/M, Oneshot, Pining, Short, Teasing, kiss, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyKasakabe/pseuds/HollyKasakabe
Summary: You and Diana talk about how easily Neal distracted a suspect, but what you don't realize is that Neal is standing right behind you.





	

            You hadn’t worked in the FBI for very long, but so far you were enjoying it. Your probationary period in the New York white-collar division was going very well. You’d even made friends with some of the agents, including Peter Burke, Diana Berrigan, Clinton Jones, and – possibly your favorite – the consultant, Neal Caffrey.

            Oh, but he wasn’t the kind of guy you were supposed to like. He had a smile like a spell and eyes that were as beautiful and blue as precious gems. Neal’s charming flirtation could make you blush furiously, and his witty comebacks and equally lighthearted banter could make you giggle like you hadn’t since your first crush. You’d been wary when you were assigned to be his undercover partner in a sting, but your worries were quickly assuaged. Despite his criminal history, at the first sign of trouble, he took you by the shoulders and pulled you into his chest, hiding in a cubby out of the fray when the guns started to go off.

            You knew you were friends, but you also knew that your fondness for Neal went a bit beyond friendship, and sometimes it made things awkward. When he brought you coffee, you tried to convince yourself that he didn’t intentionally let your hands brush. You were sure that no one else imagined kissing the pout off of his soft, pink lips when Peter gave him paperwork. What kind of friend could sit staring at their computer while they daydreamed about hugging him, feeling his hand on your back and being surrounded by his scent?

            A normal friend didn’t.

            Normal friends probably would’ve hooted and congratulated Neal on an improvised job well done after the stunt he’d just pulled. There was damning evidence that the unit needed to have to convict a woman of forging her sister’s signature on a bank loan, and Neal had managed to distract her long enough to knock it out of her purse on “accident,” where it was then unnecessary for the FBI to obtain a warrant before picking it up. It was clever. His distraction was to flirt with her for a minute, then gently lean down and kiss her.

            The image was seared in your mind. As one of Neal’s most amicable partners within the bureau, Peter often made either you or Diana his on-scene backup, which meant you’d had a first-row seat to watching Neal embrace another woman. It made an empty pit open up in your stomach. It made you sad and jealous, and it made you a little bit guilty, too. What right did you have to be mad at Neal, _or_ the other woman for enjoying his attention?

            Although it was petty, you couldn’t help but feel a little bit smug that she was going to pay a large fine and spend an extended vacation in a correctional facility.

            Diana and you both lingered by your desk, watching Peter as he skillfully pulled information from the perpetrator. She knew that she was caught red-handed, so she was cooperating in the hopes that her sentence would be more lenient. Peter, in exchange, acted sympathetic and polite, even though you all knew that he would never condone or comprehend what made her feel she had the right to take advantage of her sister the way she had.

            “I can’t believe that worked as well as it did,” Diana snorted, shaking her head. “How do you not notice someone reaching into the bag you’re still holding onto?”

            “Well, Neal _is_ a well-practiced pickpocket.” You pointed out, then paused and added, “Allegedly.”

            “But it wasn’t _in_ her pocket,” Diana argued. “She should’ve felt that one of his hands wasn’t on her. She was carrying an open bag. If he tried that on me, I would’ve-“

            “You would’ve punched him in the face,” you interrupted to point out, giggling.

            Diana smirked and nodded, her hair falling in front of her face. She raised a hand and swept it back behind her ear. “Probably. Still, I don’t see why women aren’t more careful with their belongings and strangers.”

            “Getting kissed is a pretty nice sensation. Sometimes you just get carried away.” You shrugged and thought back to that time when you’d hid with Neal, cuddled up together out of necessity. Even now, you could still remember how quickly his heart beat through his chest. “There are some situations where all you can think about is the person you’re with.”

            Diana snorted. “But she _just_ met him.”

            You shrugged again, unsure what to tell her. While you were both very careful with your belongings, you were also both federal agents who had a lot of experience with criminals. Neal was honestly the least of your concerns – you saw enough people get hurt on a regular basis because of your jobs that regardless of who your coworkers were, you were more cynical of people. Not everyone expected the worst of people, and some were just easily caught up in the moment. You could hardly blame the woman – if Neal’s lips had been on yours, he probably could’ve gone through everything in your pockets and you wouldn’t have known any better.

            “He’s pretty,” you offered halfheartedly, hoping the other agent would take it as an answer for why someone would willingly let Neal get so close to them.

            “Yeah, but he’s also _Caffrey_!” Diana held a hand over her hip and laughed, leaning heavily on the edge of your desk. You’d seen from your first day that she and Neal had an interesting love-hate relationship; although they were good friends, Neal could drive Diana crazy without even trying. She pursed her lips thoughtfully. “I don’t think I’d kiss him, even if you paid me.”

            The conversation was veering into riskier territory. You cleared your throat with a swallow and went back to your computer, typing up a report. It was going to be a short one, since no guns had been drawn and no punches had been thrown (for once).

            Your poor attempt at dropping the conversation only caught more of Diana’s attention. She leaned onto her forearms on your desk. “Y/N,” she said with a wicked grin. “Would you kiss Neal for a hundred dollars?” She asked, only half-teasing.

            Eyes glued to your computer, you thought about what you _wouldn’t_ do to kiss Neal. Even if it were for an undercover op. You knew you were pathetically infatuated, but you couldn’t seem to get over him.

            “I would _pay_ a hundred dollars for Neal to _let_ me kiss him,” you blurted, your cheeks turning scarlet. Diana’s eyebrows rose and her smile widened.

            Quiet chuckling met your ears and made you turn even brighter. Feeling like you were going to burst into flames, you sank deeper into your chair, determined not to look away from your monitor. Diana’s laughter was _not_ that low.

            “Y/N, I’m flattered,” Neal teased from close by behind your desk. “But if you pay me, I think Peter will have to arrest you for solicitation.”

            You groaned and dropped your head into your hands. Diana was definitely going to tell Jones, and the odds of Neal telling Peter were about ninety percent. They were never going to let you live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was just a cute little oneshot. I got the prompt from otpprompts.tumblr.com.  
> If you like White Collar and reader inserts, please pay a little visit to this prompt meme I’ve set up: http://archiveofourown.org/collections/WhiteCollarAndYou/profile!


End file.
